fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Interception of Catharsis
Introduction In the year x795, in the continent of Aeternum is when this takes place. In the Gemma Empire in the capital city of Moira, in the center of the massive city is a black tower. This tower is the Spiral Spire home to the God of Magic (魔法神, Mahōshin). This man was credited as one of Earthland’s strongest and oldest mages. So in his tower he studies Magical Theories. Rumor is he is over 1,000 years old. But enough about that. The day is July 8th, x795 and for the first time in over a year left his tower. He almost never leaves his tower. He was a mix of conflicting archetypes. He was the Old Knowledgeable Mage archetype, but at the same time he was the almost anti-social loner. Not wanting to know anyone, for his thousand years have left him hardened to social graces. This was caused by several things. However the main cause was for years he was sought out for his knowledge as few even had amassed such knowledge and power over magic. However enough about him. The time is 10:23 A.M. on July 8th, x795. He decided to walk into the Market District. Irminsul had few vices, but he loved getting new clothes. Walking down one of many streets is when the introduction ends. Oh yeah, something else. He wasn’t in his old age.... he was in his early twenties. As a mage that mastered Age Magic he could stay forever young or go to any age in-fact. Doing this no one in town knew he was Irminsul. Within the town was a woman with blonde hair, wearing a simple, elegant outfit consisting of a white blouse with frilly sleeves, and a dark blue, long skirt with simple blue flats. She had been on a shopping trip, and tried to avoid staying in one place for too long, seemingly to avoid being spotted by the general public. Her name was Aine Euryphresea, a member of nobility who was currently trying to be on vacation from her duties. Albeit, considering the population's reverence of nobility, it proved to be a difficult task. As she walked through the town, however, she noticed a peculiar presence appearing near her. Try as she may, Aine seemed to be unable to walk past without trying to track this mysterious figure, for the power they held was remarkably high. Irminsul was smoking a cigarette but one he invented. It was some weird contraption of the sorts, that instead of causing damage it strengthens his lungs. He had his fill of the outside world. He was just a tad anti-social you know. He was at a fountain with magic sunglasses. They reduced not only sunlight to the eyes but any kind of magical light. He took a big inhale from his cigarette, and then firmed his smile. He had sensed a large reservoir of Magic Power. It was close in strength to his own. He noticed the young woman before him, as she walked around the fountain. He lowered his sunglasses and.... FLASH! He immediately put them back covering his eyes. This woman, was emitting such Magic Power of such radiance he couldn’t look at her for long. “Excuse me miss, can you please conceal that Heavenly Light you are emitting from your person?” Irminsul wasn’t seeing a physical light but the nature of her Magic Power. His magical scenes were after regarded second to none. "..." Aine looked towards the man who commented about her magical power, and was puzzled. Was it sarcasm? Malevolent intent? It was hard to read through this bizarre man. But there was something he was concealing. Aine had no intention of letting him win so easily. Within a moment, Aine's presence seemed to disappear within the rays of the sun, along with her magical signature. If the man before was truly able to sense through Aine's protective wards, then a trick of the light such as this would be no problem. Under the protection of the light, Aine traveled to an isolated area outside of the town, to an open wilderness that was kept under strict watch by the town's greatest Mages for hostile magical creatures. There were few daring enough to follow anyone to this locale. She waited, her figure masked by the light. This trickery of light, wasn’t something Irminsul had to exert much effort to see through. However Aine made a minor miscalculation. Irminsul knew Space-Time Magic a kind of combination of spatial and time magic. With it he “moved” through the world to where Aine was. He collected himself for a moment. Irminsul had been using something akin to Magical Radar to surveyed the area for magical traps. After a few moments he restarted talking to this wondrous woman. “Hello traveling Mage. You think you can hide from me, with that sun in your chest?” Irminsul was referring to Aine’s peculiar and wondrous magic. “You think I can’t taste the immense power radiating from you? Please, the problem is even with that your not a threat, as I can sense your a pacifist or at least not the common hothead I dispatch. So why are you here? I can see your not of Gemma, maybe the Canbella Republic?” "..." Aine pulled herself back from the confrontation with this Mage, as her spell was removed from operation. "You are quite rude, sir." Aine commented, somewhat irritated at this man. "Introduce yourself properly before expecting me to deal with you." Irminsul had not ever had many social graces. In fact, it often made him the object of anger of many a person he would encounter. “My apologies, I would prefer to keep a low profile but I guess you can call me Irminsul. It’s a much as a title as my name.” He took off his magical sunglasses to show respect to this woman. "Ah. The so-called greatest Mage in our nation." Aine noted, despite her obvious displeasure for his appearance here, she did not make it notable in her tone of voice. She remained neutral, and noble. "My name is Aine Euryphresea, of the Canbella Republic. What brings you here to see me today?" Irminsul made his cigarette disappear. Feeling doing such a thing as smoking was vulgar in front a lady. “Greatest Mage? I never cared for such titles. They serve as psychological tools when needed, but nothing more. But you didn’t stop to hear this. I have heard of the Euryphresea Family. Your family has a reputation of being great protectors of Canbella. Rumor is never even issuing a single attack against invaders of your country.” Irminsul was in awe for the first time in centuries. He still couldn’t completely understand the unique Magic Power emitting from this woman. “When I sensed your Magic Power, it peaked my curiosity. In my millennium of living I have never sensed such a wonderful light. However until just this moment, I thought you might be an enemy, and had to take precautions.” "I suppose being cautious is something everyone undertakes." Aine suggested, waving off the smoke away from her being. "While I thank you for the flattery, you still have not told me the precise reason you are here. Or does the great Irminsul simply go out on holidays on the odd occasion?" Aine questioned, finding the man's presence somewhat troublesome, to say the least. Irminsul had a small smirk on his face. “Well even I have a few vices. I enjoy shopping once or twice a year. I like the clothes made by people in Moria. It isn’t just Gemma’s capital city after all. It’s the richest city in Gemma. It also where my home the Spiral Spire is. However what are you doing in this Empire?” Irminsul looked a bit puzzled. “ The Canbella Republic and the Gemma Empire aren’t enemy nations. But we have no treaty between our nations. Are you here to see the empress on business?” "Something to that extent. However, I don't believe a Mage like you has ever been involved in the politics of this nation." Aine mentioned, keeping her distance, both physically and politically, from the man. "May I ask if I can leave now? I would rather not be late to an appointment." Aine said, looking at the time on her pendant watch. Aine valued her punctuality, and didn't like when strangers took up her time. Irminsul was delighted by the honesty of this woman. “You are correct. I am withdrawn from politics. The Empress of Gemma has absolute authority over Gemma and is above all laws of the nation. So she rarely makes any public appearances, even the nobility waits months for an audience. However I can get her by end of business day today. If you would come to my home, I can ask for her majesty and she will appear. Your guards can come of course. My intentions are simply to put in accordance with your plans.” Normally he would NEVER involve himself with the in-workings of the empire. However this woman made him curious as to why she, a noble of another nation come to Gemma to speak with the Empress. "...I believe I said I already have an appointment." Aine mentioned, walking past the irritating man. "If you would like to come along and observe our meeting, I cannot stop you. However, try not to get in my way." Aine told him as a matter-of-fact, beginning to walk towards her desired location; the large palace in the distance. Irminsul was curious to this appointment, as he suspected where Aine was going. “Ahh, going to the palace? I suppose I can come, I haven’t seen the Empress in a long time.” Irminsul was walking behind Aine to the palace. Irminsul and Aine came up to the center of the capital. The palace was build on the top of a small mountain. This made the palace protected like a fortress.